My sunshine
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: /with the locket back in its place, I close my eyes and see my love and know that for me to be beside them i must end this/ *Characters belong to the lovely J.K Rowling, story is one i made up! Bye!


_You are my sunshine my only sunshine _

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take_

_My sunshine away_

BAM!!

Gun shots are heard over head as I duck under a fallen tree for a quick rest

The battle has been ravening for more than an a week and it doesn't look like either side are winning.

My heart has been beating what I believe at a speed of a rabbit and I clutch my chest and squeeze the metal locket I carry.

I squeeze it hard and pray under my breath "please let them be safe"

I take a moment and take it out of its hiding place and open the little locket to see the faces of the two people who I am fighting this war for.

His face, photo taken after the recent birth how it glows with love while facing the little bundle within his arm.

As he raised his head as if someone calls him, he smiles towards the person who took it.

It breaks my heart that at this wonderful moment I could not of been there. I was only given this locket when Hermione returned with it from the infirmary.

I cried for not being able to kiss those lips that I dream of every night and yell to the winds my agony of not being able to hold my son.

A boy.

A beautiful baby boy.

A boy who I am fighting. To give a peaceful future.

My two love who I wish more than ever to be in their arms than here.

Tucking in the locket again I poise my wand in hand and run. Dodging spells left and right I run straight to the main target.

There he is standing on the highest hill laughing and killing those around.

I duck under another tree and peer through the sides. Breathing through my nose to help stay silent I see that there is an opening to his left but It may be tricky to get there.

I put my back to the bark and look once again to my locket.

I think it's raining cause I cannot see well or am I crying as I look at them.

I kiss the photo and whisper a "I love you both and never forget that", tuck it in and as I turn I start counting.

1

For freedom.

2

For peace.

3

For the love of my life.

4

For you my son!

Ahhhhhhh!

{in the infirmary }

"Sun shine my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey how I love thee my only sunshine please don't take my sunshine away"

WAAAAA!!

Shhh my love. Daddy is here.

/Whimper and than quiet/

"I know I know u wish for your papa but he is trying his best to come to us."

/gently gathering the babe in arm/

"There there love rest your little head for when u wake papa will be here to see you."

/Opening of door/

"Is the child sleeping?"

"Yes poppy but I should go out and help."

"Severus! U have just given birth! It does not matter the amount of potion u have in your system and the 'I feel fine' will not work on me. So get back in your bed and rest."

/gently guiding Severus back to bed/

"But poppy I must go out there and see ..."

"No Severus. I know u want to go and find your husband and bring him here but u need to rest and be here for your child."

"But he hasn't seen our son!! He needs to be here to!! I need him here!! I... I need to know his alright can't u understand that."

"Yes Severus I can, I also want to go and see if albus is alright and all the other children but I must stay here and help the rest here, you must do the same for your little one. Come now close your eyes and take this sleeping potion it will help u heal faster and soon u will see husband back here with u and your son."

/I don't want to rest. All I want is my husband here to see our child. When have I become so dependent on a person! I have been alone all my life and in one poof he enters my life, sweeps me off my feet and makes me fall in live with him. If he breaks the promise that he has given me so help me I will find a way to bring him back and kill him myself.

Mmm hmm

Mmmhmmm mm hmmmm

Mmmhmmm

You make me happy when skies are grey

Mmmmmhmmmm Mmm mmmhmmmmhmmmm

Don't take my sunshine away

At first I thought it was one of the Wesley who had come into my room to feed my child but when I heard that voice more clearly I snap my eyes open and lift myself and look towards my right shoulder and gasped...

"Harry."

Turning my head at the sound of my name I see the man of my heart look at me with tears fallen from his beautiful eyes. I gently stand with the babe in my arms careful to not make sudden moves and walk towards my love.

As I sit I quickly move our child to the side when sev flings himself to me and cries. Tears are poring out of my eyes also for having the two most precious things in my arms

"How ? What? Oh my! You're really here Harry you're here!"

"I didn't think I would of made it too sev. For a sec I thought I dead."

/back to the battle field/

You see, when I reach four I got up and ran towards my goal. Towards the creature who has been a pain in my back and the thing that is separating me from my love ones.

I saw my opening and before I lung in bellatrix came out of no where and screamed avade kadavara

I knew of what spell she was going to throw: it is one of her favourites that at the same time I yelled mine it to Voldemort, closed my eyes and hoped to whoever that it hit.

As I hit the ground a shriek was heard and than silence.

When I opened my eyes I saw him fall.

/ back to present/

"But the spell she threw, how did you?"

"Albus. No no he did not die. He created a shield seconds before the spell hit me. I survive because of him."

"I wanted to come to you right then and there but as the last remaining crucifix we needed to rid it from my soul. The potion and spell you had found help with it my love. Both you and Albus have saved me to finally live the happy ending that I so desperately fought for."

Looking down to my husband of three years I see relief in his eyes and has I bring him near for the kiss I long I can finally say I am free of this war. I can finally live my life in peace, yes it will take time to reconstruct the wizarding world but with my two live at my side anything is possible.

"I love you Severus Potter-Snape"

"As I love you Harry Potter-Snape"

_Please don't take _

_My sunshine away_

/AN: hello! LONG TIME NO SEE! Wow it has been some years that I have not posted a story. I have so much half stories that I am going through and see which one I want to finish writing or which I want to change. Hope you guys like this story. I posted it on my Wattpad too! Thank you!!!!/


End file.
